


Bottoms Up

by AllonsyAssButt_67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Bottom Jensen, Dating App Hook-up, Dildos, Hook-Up, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Online Dating, PWP, Porn with a tiny plot, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsyAssButt_67/pseuds/AllonsyAssButt_67
Summary: They've been messaging for weeks, but the two men had failed to ask the most important question: Are you a top or a bottom? Conflict arises when they realize they are both the latter.





	Bottoms Up

**Author's Note:**

> So this is technically the first thing I'm publishing on my own. Hope you enjoy! I might add to this verse.
> 
> Thanks so much to my wonderful beta [lotrspnfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl)

First, they talked it out.

It hadn’t come up in their messages to each other. Neither of them knew why they didn’t ask the question. It came up on the car ride to Jared’s place. 

The sexual tension between the two was as thick and heavy as a humid summer day. Jared decided to start with some dirty talk to help them better get in the mood.

“Can’t wait to feel you inside me, Jen.”

The reaction he got was not one he suspected. Jensen’s eyes widened as he stepped on the brake, stopping short. Jared wondered if what he’d said had crossed a line, however, this wasn’t the case. The words that Jensen uttered next would arise conflict between the two.

“You’re a bottom?”

They sat on Jared’s kitchen table, trying figure their situation out. 

Questions were asked - _Have you ever topped? Are you willing to top?_

Comments were made - _I don’t understand, how you could be a bottom?_

Concerns were shared - _I want to work this out with you..._

Still, the two men had continuously come back around to their original point: _I’m a strict bottom._

They were about to call it quits when Jensen offered a suggestion. “We could just… jerk off with each other.”

And that’s what they did.

They laid adjacent to each other on the bed, clothes off, cocks and holes slick with lube. Jared let Jensen pick from his dildo collection, which he swore was clean, but Jensen decided to put a condom on it anyway. He picked out a basic peach colored dildo that looked like a dick should, veins and all. Jared always said you could tell a lot about a person from their dildos. Jensen was a simple man while Jared, on the other hand, picked out his glass, bulbous dildo, meaning he liked something different.

The two men started their engines. They started off stroking themselves; slow and steady wins the race. Jared looked over at Jensen, noticing the little twist he gave his cock as he moved up his shaft and how his lips parted, how his eyes closed as he did so. Jared could come just from watching him, but he had a race to finish.

Jared grabbed the dildo and teased his entrance, the action earning himself a needy whine. Jensen must’ve been doing the same because a gravelly sound came out from his throat. Jared opened his eyes and looked to left and nearly blew his load.

Jensen’s perfect lips were wrapped around the toy—which Jared now envied—cheeks hollowing with every new inch. He pulled it from his mouth and moved it down his body, hovering it over his pink hole. With an inhale and a quick flick of his wrist, half of the toy was inside him. 

Jensen cursed under his breath as he pushed his head deeper into the pillow and arched his back. He took a few moments to adjust to the new addition and then started to move the toy around.

Jared watched him the entire time, trying his best to match his own movements to Jensen’s. Little whiney moans escaped the taller man’s mouth, contrasting, yet also complementing the deeper moans coming from the man on his left. Jared scooted closer to him and moved in to kiss Jensen sloppily, each swallowing the other’s moans of pleasure.

With their foreheads and lips locked together, their hands working to pleasure themselves, and their hips rocking onto the toys, it didn’t take much longer for them to reach a climax.

Jensen came first. He had the toy pushed as deep as it could be, pressing down on his prostate as he fucked into his hand. He was no longer kissing the other man, but he kept their foreheads together. “F-fuck… fuck…” He arched his back and let his first, truly loud moan escape as ropes of cum released onto his torso.

Like a chain reaction, Jared’s orgasm followed suit. His hips rutted forward, trying to get the most from his toy as he reached down to press on his taint. His orgasm ripped through him like bullet, his cock quivering as cum spurted onto his stomach. He rested back on the bed, still shaking slightly as he came down from his high.

Jensen panted and looked over to the other man, a fucked-out smile filling his face. He moved to lick the cum off Jared’s torso—earning him a moan—swallowing some and dumping the rest into Jared’s mouth as he kissed him.

The two made out for some time until exhaustion came over them. They held each other, Jared’s head resting on the other man’s chest, one leg draped over Jensen’s. He looked up at him with a dimpled smile.

“Now I see how you’re a bottom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated <3


End file.
